Things I Hate About Her
by Aguilita Cruz
Summary: I found Percy's journal while snoop- oops, I mean, I STUMBLED upon Percy's journal. There are some things he hates about Annabeth. It's not really a hate list. You'll get it when you read it. READ AND REVIEW, seriously. Now. Really. NOW.
1. 1 to 17

**Me: Hey guys. Had this on my mind for a looong time, and I was like ''Hey, this could be Fanfiction material!''  
>Percy: No, you stole my journal and thought ''Hey, this could be Fa-''<br>Me: *knocks Percy out cold* Ahem. I am not Rick Riordan. Not even him in disguise. I **_**totally**_** made this up myself. NO help from Percy whatsoever.**

1. I hate how she looks like she can read minds.

2. Because then, she'd know how much I love her.

3. And that I love her _so much_, I'd be willing to die for her.

4. I hate how beautiful she is.

5. Because then, many gods will feel compelled to flirt with her.

6. Like Apollo.

7. And Hermes.

8. And Eros.

9. And, well, most other gods.

10. I hate it when she cries.

11. Because it's so cute.

12. And then she sniffles.

13. Which is also cute.

14. I hate how she can go to the Underworld anytime.

15. Because then, she'll leave me lonely.

16. I hate how she thinks she knows everything.

17. I hate knowing that sometimes, she does.

**Read and review, plz. Spread the love! I'll be adding more, if I get good reviews. There'll be, I don't know, 6 chapters?**


	2. 18 to 35

**Percy: I cannot believe you tore up your ACT form to use as a bookmark.  
>Me: *knocks Percy out with a garbage can* I have no idea what you are talking about. Here is chapter 2!<strong>

18. I hate it when she hugs me from behind.  
>19. Because then, I can't see her beautiful gray eyes.<p>

20. I hate it that I know she'd die for me.

21. Because that's _my _job.

22. I hate how she gets so furious sometimes.

23. Because sometimes, she's furious because of me.

24. I hate how many siblings she has.

25. Because when she's sad, she doesn't always run straight to me.

26. I hate it that she knows how to use a dagger.

27. Because she kicks butt with it.

28. Sometimes, that butt is mine.

29. I hate how easy it could be for her to find another guy.

30. Once I'm dead.

31. Because there's so many boys at this camp!

32. I hate it when she looks at me.

33. Because then, I keep looking at her.

34. And not paying attention to what I'm doing.

35. Like the time I was chopping carrots.

**That's the second! Review if you liked more. And add the word "fluffykins" just for my amusement, please. Even if it's the only word in your review.**


	3. 36 to 51

**Percy: Seriously, man! The readers don't like you hitting me!  
>Me: *checks reviews* None of them said that. They just say things like "Ouch!" but not "Hey! Don't hit Percy!"<br>Percy: OH, gods, somebody help me! She stole Riptide from me so I can't defe-  
>Me: *knocks him out with laptop* Will anyone help me with the body? Oh, shoot, Annabeth's coming! Here's chapter….2? 3? Yeah, 3!<strong>

36. I hate it when she wakes up early.  
>37. Because she looks (more) beautiful sleeping.<br>38. I hate the fact that she has so many friends.  
>39. Because then, she'll spend less time with me.<br>40. I hate it when she says my name in her sleep.  
>41. Because I might be hurting her in her dreams.<br>42. I hate how fast a learner she is.  
>43. Because she could learn to use a gun.<br>44. And one bad day she could decide she's had enough, she'll pull it on herself.  
>45. I hate it when she sings in the shower.<br>46. Because it makes me feel like singing too.  
>47. WITH her.<br>48. In the shower.  
>49. I hate the fact that there'll always be trouble in her life.<br>50. Because I'll have to tell her it'll be alright.  
>51. Although it ALWAYS gets worse.<p>

**Me: *whispering* Hey, guys, I'm still hiding from Annabeth. The whole "Fluffykins" still applies, so if you feel like it, you can still put it in your review. And fluffykins, give back Heartless demon wolf's cheesecake!  
>Percy: Rrrgghhh…. Annabeth…?<br>Me: HOLY ****, SHE FOUND US!**


	4. 52 to 68

**Me: Yo apenas descubrí cual cancion es como este fanfic: la de Ne-Yo y Rihanna, "Hate That I Love You". Es verdad?  
>Percy: What? What are you saying? Annabeth? What is she saying?<br>Annabeth: Ella te estaba hablando en Español, Percy.  
>Percy: WHAT?<br>Me: Me encanta ser Mexicana. Tambien me encanta hablar español a los Americanos, porque empiezan a llorar porque no entienden. Usen **_Google Translate _**si no entienden lo que yo digo! Percy es una salchichita!  
>Percy: WHAT IS SHE SAYING?<strong>

52. I hate it that she knows enough Spanish.  
>53. And enough French.<br>54. And enough ancient Greek.  
>55. To be able to say "I hate you" in those languages.<br>56. And I wouldn't be able to tell.  
>57. I hate it how she kisses me.<br>58. And how sometimes, I want more.  
>59. And she knows it.<br>60. But she has to stop.  
>61. So we can go save the world already.<br>62. I hate it when she uses her invisibility hat.  
>63. Because then, she can disappear from my life.<br>64. I HATE the fact that she used to like Luke.  
>65. Because I know she still has feelings.<br>66. You know, for _him_.  
>67. It makes me want to bring him back to life.<br>68. And then kill him again.

**Me: Si ustedes tienen ideas sobre que poner en el proximo capitulo, diganmelo, si?  
>Percy: Can you please-<br>Me: *hits him with Spanish book* Ok, back to English now that he's out.  
>Annabeth: Is this really necessary?<br>Me: Yes. Now tell them to review.  
>Annabeth: Review. Why do you have to hit him?<br>Me: It's fun. Bye!**


	5. 69 to 74

**Me: Oh, I can't believe it's this is it! The last one! When I get emotional, I start speaking Spanish! Dios mio! Pienso que voy a empezar a llorar!  
>Percy: COULD YOU PLEASE STOP!<br>Me: No! No puedo! Estoy emocionada!  
>Percy: You also realize that there are only 6 items in this list, right?<br>Me: No pude pensar en mas cosas, porque **_**alguien**_** no tuvo mas ideas.  
>Percy: What! WHAT DID YOU SAY! Oohh… headache… <strong>

69. I hate it when she kisses me.  
>70. Because that's all I can think about afterwards.<br>71. You know that would suck if I were battling, say, a hydra.  
>72. I hate it when guys look at Annabeth like she's theirs.<br>73. Because she's MINE, and I'm HERS.  
>74. And I don't share with <em>anybody.<em>

**Me: *knocks Percy out for the fun of it* Y eso es todo! Pienso que voy a hacer otro que se llama "Things I Hate About Him" escrito por…quien mas? Annabeth!  
>Annabeth: …. REALLY? That's awesome!<br>Me: Dije "PIENSO", no que si lo voy a hacer.  
>Annabeth: *hits authoress for hitting her boyfriend* Well, we have about 30 reviews. Let's try to reach 40, shall we? Please, and thank you, and thanks for reading this…. girl's …. story.<strong>


	6. Sigh Author's Note

**Me: Hey, guys. I'm doing something I always swore I'd never do: use a chapter as an author's note. But, I had to. I finally got some ideas (thanks to Katerina Riley, *awesome authoress*) on what to do for "Things I Hate About Him". Buuuut…I wanna make sure people actually want me to do this. Don't wanna waste time doing something no one will read…  
>Percy: Because we all know you have <strong>_**such a busy schedule**_**.  
>Me: *whacks head with notebook*<br>Percy: OOOOWWWW!  
>Me: So here's a preview of what I've come up with:<strong>

# Blah. I hate how much power he holds over my heart.  
>Blah. Because if he told me to leave him forever, I would.<br>Blah. With a broken heart.  
>*skipping ahead*<br>Blah. I hate it when he grins like he's hiding something.  
>Blah. Because he could have kissed Rachel behind my back.<br>Blah. Or Drew.  
>Blah. Or Piper.<br>Blah. Or Katie.  
>Blah. Or Silena.<br>Blah. Or….good gods, Clarisse!

**Me: Hmm...how was it? Was Annabeth's journal interesting enough?  
>Annabeth: I never gave you permission to take my diary!<br>Me: D-diary?  
>Annabeth: *pales* No- no! I meant, uh, journal!<br>Me: So tell me how interesting Annabeth's **_**diary **_**was. If I get good responses, I'll type them up. All…*checks journal*….93 reasons she hates Percy.  
>Annabeth: Oh! You won't live long enough to type them!<br>Me: Percy! Helllllp!  
>Percy: I'm enjoying this.<strong>


End file.
